


Monster Monster Mash

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Modification, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Luffy eats a rather crazy paramecia devil fruit known as the Monster Monster fruit, this changes Luffy’s body forever. This doesn’t change his path in becoming a pirate, but does enhance his methods, Luffy’s curious mind is enhanced by the devil fruit.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Monster Monster Mash

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review
> 
> Birthday gift for otakufanlover

Monster Monster Mash

Luffy eats a rather crazy paramecia devil fruit known as the Monster Monster fruit, this changes Luffy’s body forever. This doesn’t change his path in becoming a pirate but does enhance his methods, Luffy’s curious mind is enhanced by the devil fruit.

Chapter 1

Zoro, aka Pirate Hunter Zoro, had heard the rumors of devil fruits before but they were rare in the East Blue, to the point most people in the East Blue didn’t believe they existed at all. So when a strange boy with a giant screw in bolt in his head yeah he was caught off guard.

He thought the heat or the starvation was getting to him. He had saved a young girl and her mother from a spoiled brat's vicious pet. Said spoiled brat was the son of the marine captain, who was ruling the island like a tyrant. The brat threatened to get the mother and daughter one way or another, so they made a deal. Zoro simply had to last tied up for one month, and all would be forgiven, he could walk away and the family would be spared.

He was three weeks in, so when the strange man appeared before him he thought he was losing it. He had dark hair, a scar under his eye was decently muscled, He was wearing a straw hat with a strap around his neck, a lab coat with no undershirt, baggy blue pants, and sandals. What caught Zoro’s eye was the bolt in the guy’s head. The male twisted it as he looked Zoro over. “Interesting, very interesting.” he smiled and Zoro felt his heart skip a beat.

This boy was Luffy, and he was looking for people to join his crew. A pirate, if you could call him that. He didn’t look like any pirate he had ever seen, and with no bounty, no crew, and he frankly looked too innocent to be one. He had a ship, a very special one. Either way, Zoro wasn’t interested, he didn’t want to become a pirate. His goal was becoming the World’s Greatest Swordsman, even the title of Pirate Hunter was not something he coveted.

Luffy said he’d be hanging around for a bit. Zoro claimed he didn’t care, but Luffy had his number. He may act tough, but he had a soft side, which made him interesting. A series of events followed with the spoiled brat aka Helmeppo, planning to execute Zoro because he was bored. Luffy snapped and punched the punk right in his arrogant face.

He decided Zoro would join his crew, no matter what. The strange lad was even willing to break into the base and get Zoro’s swords back for him. The green-haired swordsman had no idea what the boy was thinking, but he was focused on surviving. He was going strong on his will alone.

A bit later a pink-haired boy, a young man Luffy had rescued from pirates named Koby, showed up to try and free Zoro. “Stop, I just have to last a week and they’ll...”

“Actually they plan to execute you today,” Koby told him.

“What?”

“Luffy was so mad he punched Helmeppo. I know he’s gonna be in serious trouble. I’m not asking you to become a pirate, but please help him!” Koby pleaded.

Bang!

The pink-haired man was dropped, clutching his shoulder. Zoro looked on in horror as Morgan arrived with a full firing squad. ‘It can’t end like this!’ he thought as the men aimed their guns.

“Fire!” a barrage of gunfire was heard but Zoro felt nothing. To his shock, Luffy jumped in front of him and became riddled with bullets.

“You fool why did you do that!?”

Luffy coughed up some blood. “I had to help my nakama!” he smiled and fell back. Zoro was shocked, he couldn’t believe this. He was touched by the strange boy’s actions, but things got even weirder when the seemingly dead body suddenly sat up. Luffy continued to cough and soon coughed up all the bullets.

“Ehhh!?” Eyes bulged.

“So many bullets, that was quite nasty!” He got up and brushed himself off.

“How are you still moving with so many wounds?” Zoro asked.

“Why are you still alive?” Morgan demanded.

“Wounds what wounds?” Luffy looked himself over and sure enough, his body was healed. “Here, you can have these back.” With a quick flick of the wrist, he threw the bullets back, with a sharp aim to destroy their guns and knock some of them back.

“What are you some kind of monster?”

“Bingo!” Luffy cheered. “I ate the Monster Monster fruit, and became a monster.” he twisted the bolt in his head before chuckling. “Be warned, if you don’t back down I won’t hold back!”

Some of the men were scared, but Morgan threatened them. “Fools he just has a devil fruit power, get him!” he threatened them with his ax-hand. The men took up their swords and charged at Luffy.

Zoro had few options, even if he escaped he’d be labeled a criminal for going against the marines. He decided to be a pirate on Luffy’s crew might not be so bad, but he made something very clear. “If you get in the way of my goal of becoming the World’s Greatest Swordsman, I will cut you down.”

Luffy smiled. “The world’s greatest swordsman huh? Well, the Future King of the Pirates deserves nothing less.”

“King of the pirates huh?” Zoro couldn’t help but smirk. “You aim big!” Luffy simply smiled. The marines charged at Luffy, Zoro, and Koby, but they wouldn’t get far. The monster boy used a scalpel and cut Zoro free, he got his three swords back and blocked all the marines. “Don’t move if you don’t wanna die!”

The men visibly paled. “Nice one Zoro!”

“Aye Captain!” Morgan tried to cut Luffy down. “Look out!”

Schwing! He lopped off Luffy’s arm clean off. “Ehh?” Luffy looked at his now missing arm. “Hey, my arm is gone!”

“Baka!” Zoro snapped. He was shocked to see there was no blood.

“There it is!” Luffy chuckled and some black mass came from his severed limb and connected to the appendage and hauled it back. The wound healed as if nothing had happened. “There we go!”

“You...you monster...are you immortal?”

“Immortal...Nah that would be boring. It’s your own fault for thinking you can end a monster with just lopping off its arm and a few bullets.” Luffy and Zoro finished off Helmeppo and Morgan, and the marines were actually happy.

Zoro was about to learn a lot about his new captain. For one, he can eat more than a guy who hasn’t eaten in 3 weeks which is insane. Second, his captain’s ship really was special it was an island turtle! “Zoro meet Tabi!” The turtle smiled at Zoro showing off its row of sharp pointy teeth. “I’ve looked after Tabi since he was a tiny island.”

Tabi’s shell held forests from the north and south, and to the east to the west had mountains. It was like a natural fortress, with Luffy’s home base in the center. He had built himself a castle, a fortress of sorts. It had living rooms, a kitchen and dining hall, a bathroom with a natural hot spring, a training room, and Luffy’s favorite place...a laboratory.

His captain’s devil fruit made him a little mad, but it also gave him enlightenment and a deeper look into the biology of living things. If scientists were able to make advancements in technology, Luffy was able to make advancements through living things. Without warning, Luffy injected him with some kind of serum. “What did you do…?”

“Shihihihi, I’ve made you superhuman, not to worry what I’ve given you I’ve tested on myself.” Luffy has experimented on his own body to further his scientific exploits. His formula evolved Zoro’s body, it didn’t alter his physical strength any, but it would allow his body to fully benefit from his training. If he ate rate and didn’t overexert himself, he’d only need 4 hours of sleep, his body would break down food completely and convert it into energy. “Doesn’t sound too bad ne?”

“I guess it’s fine, but next time ask, don’t just stick me with any of your weird concoctions.” Luffy pouted and put several syringes away all full of mysterious liquid. “Oi!”

“Zoro is such an interesting guy, I’d love for you to help me with my experiments!” It was hard to say no to him. Luffy loved to study different creatures, but he didn’t take advantage of anything. He just needed a small sample for his experiments. His creations may have been inspired by various creatures but they were monsters just like him.

Luffy’s favorite creations were these creatures called ZomBats, a one-eyed creature with bat wings and a tail, jutting from a round body. The ZomBats were creatures made from Luffy’s body and replicated from the samples he’s collected. An application of the monster monster fruit was regeneration though Luffy was vague on its limits, but Luffy, for example, could reconnect his arm if it was severed, but he couldn’t grow a new arm; but he could regenerate organs such as his heart, stomach, or his eyes. He could also heal a small assortment of wounds, like before when he was shot

So Roronoa Zoro former Pirate Hunter became the first mate and guinea pig to Monkey D. Luffy. He was given a full physical, Luffy examined every inch of him. It was so embarrassing, standing their buck naked as his captain looked him over, twisting the bolt in his head, humming softly. Zoro wasn’t shy, he had a nice piece of uncut man meat, 8 inches of shower cock. There was something about Luffy and being watched he couldn’t help it.

Before his captain’s eyes, his cock rose to full mast. Luffy’s eyes widened and Zoro blushed. “So you were the type.” Was all Luffy said, before taking his first mate’s cock into his mouth.

“Oh my god!” Zoro moaned as he was brought to the quickest orgasm of his life. He wasn’t a quick shot, but his captain was just that good, plus he had been tied to a post for 3 weeks.

“Mmm, it’s thick!” Zoro gulped as Luffy swallowed his seed. “What do you say Zoro, shall we experiment?”

He licked his lips. “Yes, Captain!” Zoro may have had some doubts joining up with this weirdo, but he felt he could trust Luffy, and he sure as hell wasn’t boring.

To be continued...What Do They Do?

Zoro learns what the ZomBats are capable of. The swordsman finds his newly evolved body to be great in several ways. Luffy meets a human who he says smells modified.


End file.
